The Dragonball Matrix
by Eyes Unclouded by Hate
Summary: This is almost exactly like the Matrix with one exception...it has Dbz characters! All you Dbz or Matrix Fans come and read! Please remember to R&R!
1. Prolouge

Hello, this is Nige, I don't own anyone from these two shows, and if it seems to sound familiar then you've  
seen the Matrix! Well here you go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A woman with long, black hair sat at a large desk typing something. The room was nearly pitch  
black, as the light of the screen lit it up.   
  
Then came a voice, "You weren't supposed to relieve me of my duties..."it trailed off, it was a males  
voice though.  
  
"I know", said the woman, "but I felt like it".  
  
Then the males voice came again, "You like him don't you", he started "You like watching him".  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" she said and hung up the cell phone and stuffed it in her pocket.  
  
  
Meanwhile...down below the building....  
  
A tall dark figure was stepping out of a black car.  
  
"Ohhhh shit", mumbled the Policeman.  
  
The dark figure cameout and revealed three more as the first one walked up to the Policeman  
with many Police Cars around the area, the other three figures stayed at the car.  
  
"I thought we told you to wait for us..."said the first dark figure coldly.  
  
"I think we can handle ONE little girl" said the Policeman.  
  
After that remark the figfure was walking towards the building.  
  
"The orders were for you saftey lieutenant" said the dark figure.  
  
"We sent up two squads though, their bringing her down now!" shouted the Policeman.  
  
"No", started the figure, "You men are already dead".  
  
The three other dark figures followed him into the building  
as he opened the door and walked in with the rest of the Policeman following him.  
  
  
Meanwhile...Up at the Floor Where we Left Our Strange and   
Mysterious Woman....  
  
A large group of Policeman walked up to the door where the woman was supposed to be,  
they were all carrying ki guns pointed towards the door and they all had flashlight pointyed there too.  
One of them shushed the other, walked up to the door and kicked it down.  
  
There sat the women.  
  
"FREEZE!!" yelled a Policeman with a ki gun pointed at her.  
  
She stood up with her hands behind her back and didn't move. The policeman pulled out some  
handcuffs from his back pocket and walked towards her.She looked out at him from the corner  
of her eye. When he was getting ready to slip the handcuffs on her she slung her leg back  
kicking him in the face and he flew into the ground.  
  
Another policeman ran at the with a gun but she grabbed his hand twirled him around and shot   
snother Police guard with the ki gun and let go of him and shot him. She kicked the chair she  
was sitting in at the other guard as anotrhere guard shot at her she ran up to the wall and  
ran on the side of the wall dodging them all and then pushed off odf the wall anbd launched herself  
at him when the time nearly froze. She stayed in the position for a moment then kicked him as hard as she  
possibly could. He got hit and flew into a wall unconcious. They were all down.  
  
She was breathing hard as her cell phone rang. She whiped it out of her pocket,   
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
Another male answered, but different from before, "It's Goku".  
  
"Oh, whew", she said.  
  
"Somehow they traced the call, I don't know how yet", said Goku.  
  
"Are there any androids?" she asked.  
  
"Yes", answered Goku.  
  
"God damnit!" she yelled looking at the door.  
  
"You must focus Pan!" said Goku, knowing the perdicament she was in.  
  
She quickly hund up the phone and shoved it back in her jeans pocket.  
'Here goes nothing...' thought Pan. She ran out the door and looked to her left seeing an android step  
out the elevator with a small squad of Police/Guards behind him.  
  
"Get Her!" he yelled pointing at her.  
  
Pan started running to her right running up stairs. The android ran after her with amazing speed  
shooting ki blasts at her. She narrowly dodged all of them as she burst out the door of onto  
the roof and kept running when she hopped to the next building about 3 feet apart. The android  
followed her continueing to throw ki blasts at her. She also kept dodging them as the squad of Police   
burst through the door also, then hooping onto the next building. But one of them fell down, tripping  
and flew down and down then into the street.  
  
Eventully Pan came to a spot where the building ended and the next builind was at least 100 feet away.  
She kept running though and jumped. She flew through the night sky and finally landed on the next building.  
She then ran behind a chimney to try and cath her breath.  
  
The android was still hot on her trail and leaped off of the building and landed.  
  
"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled one of the Policeman.  
  
He looked around.  
  
"You can't run and hide forever!" he yelled in a very deep voice.  
  
Pan knew he was right, she breathed heavily a few times.  
  
"Ok, Pan, you can do this!" she thought outloud and started running towards the end of the   
buidling. The android saw her and raised his hand. He started shooting ki blasts  
at her but they all missed. Pan kept on running and jumped off the buiulding in a corkscrew position.  
She landed through a glass window and tumbled down a set of old stairs. She landed face up at the   
broken window and raised both hands and pointed them towards the window, ready to fire a ki  
blast at any second.  
  
"Get up Pan", she said to herself, "GET UP!"she yelled.  
  
She hopped up and ran down the sets of stairs and swung open the door and looked to see a   
payphone ringing. She also saw a SemiTruck with its lights on right in front of the payphone.  
She ran as fast as she could to the ringing payphone and picked it up but the truck was now inches  
away. Pan pressed her hand up against the glass as the lights fell on her when the Semi hit the glass   
payphone area and it collpased as the semi went through thr buuilding too.  
  
The android stepped out of the car the other three stepped up behind him and looked at the mess.  
  
The Dragonball Z Matrix  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I love cliffhangers?   
LOL  
Well anyways, I got the next chapter coming soon!  
Oh yeah! Gunna go work on it now! Oki? Please remember to R&R 


	2. The White Rabbit

Sorry, but this chapter and the next chapter are going to be reallllllly short, and there won't be much action, so if   
you've already seen the Matrix, then you might just wanna skip the next two chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the Matrix, I wish!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young man sat at a very messy desk asleep with heasphones on his head with the music still playing. On the  
screen it was scrolling over multiple newspaper collumns that all had the word 'Goku' in them. Then  
the whole screen went black, as the young man started to awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked  
at the completely black screen, then words started to appear.   
  
"Wake Up Trunks..." said the first message.  
  
It cought his attenetion.  
  
"The Matrix has you..." its started to say  
  
He rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't.  
  
"Follow the white rabbit..."it said.  
  
"Follow the white rabbit?" he thought outloud sounding very confused.  
  
"Knock, Kock" it said.  
  
Suddenly came two knocks at his door making him jump. He looked at the door in shock then at the now   
blank screen.  
  
"Who is it?" he shouted.  
  
"It's Goten!" Goten yelled back.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a sec" he replied.  
  
Trunks stood up and walked to the door opening it in his black pants and t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, man", said Goten  
  
"Your two hours late", said Trunks calmly.  
  
"I know", started Goten, "it was her fault".  
  
Goten pointed to a girl nearly clinging onto him.  
  
"You got the money?" asked Trunks suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, here", said Goten.  
  
Goten handed Trunks a handfull of money as Trunks took it and closed the door. He went to a bookcase and   
grabbed a book and opened it. It had no paper, just a lot of disks. He looked around for a minute and then   
grabbed a disk and tossed the money into the book, closed it and went back and opened the door.  
  
"Here", said Trunks as he handed Goten the disk.  
  
"Your my savior man," said Goten, "My own personal Jesus Christ".  
  
"Remember", started Trunks, "if anyone catches you with that-"he was cut off by Goten though.  
  
"Yeah, I know, you don't exist, don't worry. it's never happened before", he started,  
"But hey, man, are you okay, you look a little paler than usual", said Goten.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."he said.  
Then he asked, "You ever feel like you can't tell weather or not you dreaming, or really awake?"  
  
"Yeah", he replied casually, "All the time, you know, you outta come eith us, you know, unplug a little!"  
said Goten.  
  
"No thanks", started Trunks, "I got to go to work tomorrow".  
  
"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun," said the girl with Goten.  
  
She turned and leaned up against Goten hugging him as Trunks saw the tattoo on her arm, it was a picture  
of a white rabbit.  
  
"Yeah", Trunks sort of mumbled, "Yeah, I'll go".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well what dijja think?  
Good?  
Bad?  
Suck Ass?  
Perfect?  
Please, REVIEW, if you don't I'll blow you're head off!!!  
WAHAHA!!  
*Hears everyone booing and giving thumbs down and throwing stuff at him*  
You won't be like that when I'm done....soooooo...HA!  
And one more thing, if you think I'm psyco, I'm not.....  
I'm worse... 


	3. The Club

Here we are!  
ENJOY!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks stood there as the music played loudly with people dancing everywhere.  
Goten sat nearby with the girl from earlier drinking and talking to some other guys.  
Trunks had his arms crossed leaning up against the wall by the dance floor looking out on it.  
Then a young woman walked up to him, wearing a leather black dress with long black hair,   
without a bandana this time.It was Pan.  
  
"Hello Trunks", said Pan.  
  
"How do you know my name?", asked Trunks.  
  
"I know a lot about you Trunks," she said "I know why you live alone, and spend day after day   
sitting at you computer, without sleeping".  
  
Trunks looked at her for a moment then looked away, "Who are you?"  
  
"Pan", she simply replied.  
  
"The Pan?" he started to ask, "The Pan who hacked the ISD Base?"  
  
"That was a long time ago...", Pan trailed off then looked back to Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked back at her, "That was you on my computer wasn't it?"  
he started to ask, "How'd you do that?"  
  
She walked up to him and then whispered in his ear, "Their looking for you Trunks,  
they will find you soon".  
  
"Who's looking for me?" asked Trunks into her ear.  
  
"I don't have the time to tell you..." she moved back and walked away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it was so SHORT!  
But I only had like 5 minutes and I couldn't put this together with any other chapter sooooo.... 


End file.
